His only weakness
by Majo221B
Summary: "Pepper Potts it's mine, I don't care if you are dating her. She's been with me for almost a decade and I just saved her from a kidnapped, stay away bastard because it doesn't matter who are you, I own her." Dark Tony/ Pepper. Dark story, Rated M because strong sex scenes. You'e been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows Tony Stark, I mean rich, playboy, philanthropist and a genius.

But not everyone knows about his true personality. He's always there for the cameras, the girls, the money and his Iron Man thing.

But I have worked for him for more than a decade, he has told me several times that I'm his more reliable friend, and that's totally fine with me. I've been in love with him for a few months now, maybe more but I didn't want to admit it.

But that doesn't really matter…

Like I was saying, Tony Stark has been always a really interesting man, but since he came back from Afghanistan, I knew deep inside me that something changed in him.

When he came out of that cave, I knew it was a completely different Tony, and this is how the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist became a possessive and "dark" lover, and how he made me fall for him.

It was almost midnight; I was at Tony's mansion when Jarvis told me that he was asking for my "companion" or something like that.

I went down the spiral stairs, and wrote my code for the lab.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" I said.

He was working on the suit, again. In these days he almost didn't eat, he wanted to be all the possible time down here to get the suit ready, in case something related to the Stark weapons happen.

Of course, Obadiah Stane was already dead but the disaster he made us clean is still unfinished.

He didn't look at me.

"You know Miss Potts, I'm kind of worried."

"About what?" I said without taking my eyes of my Blackberry.

"You." He said.

I looked up and he was right in front of me.

I didn't have time to react. He took my wrist and throw me at the couch that was on the lab. He slept there every time he had to work long nights on his projects.

I was about to get up but he was on top of me in a matter of seconds, my hips were in middle of his knees. I was wearing a tiny skirt, which watching this situation was a bad choice.

I couldn't move. I felt like a prisoner, with one single hand he was grabbing my wrists above my head, and with the other he was supporting his weight.

"Tony, I…"

"You need to rest Pepper, working so late could end up killing you."

I was going to answer but he started to kiss my neck. I couldn't think clearly, the feeling was great. It didn't pass so much time before I started to moan his name.

"Tony, you… you need to… Tony!"

He was trying to leave a mark, and I just knew it, it wasn't the first time he tried to do this.

"What do you want Pepper?" he stopped and looked at me.

I could only read lust in his eyes, I looked down at his pants and he was definitely really… excited.

"Tony, this isn't right, you're my boss."

He ignored me; and gave me a fiercely kiss. It didn't take too much before his tongue was inside my mouth claiming his territory.

The tiny skirt didn't let me to move my legs. I was at his mercy and I was starting to answer him, I wanted him so bad…

He got up just a second, and before I could say anything he ripped my shirt and the buttons ended everywhere in the workshop, now I really felt embarrassed, I was using a black lace bra.

He kissed me starting from my neck, to my cleavage, in middle of my breasts to my belly.

He was about to ripped my skirt but then the phone rang.

He stopped.

"That must be your boyfriend…" he said, and I can tell that he was really angry.

He separated from me as he sat down.

I got up and grabbed my phone, which was on the floor. I could feel Tony's eyes on my back, which was completely nude.

"Hello?"

" _Hi Pep, where are you?"_

It was Jason, as Tony said.

"Hey, I'm still at work…"

I felt how Tony began to kiss my shoulder and then my neck. So I tried not to moan.

"I.. I'll call you later." And I hung up.

I turned around and pushed Tony.

"Tony we shouldn't and I have a boyfriend and…"

"Stop it Potts, the guy doesn't touch you…"

I blushed.

"That's none of your business Stark."

He got mad; he took a step closer and looked me in the eyes.

"You're not cheating on him; it's not cheat if you don't want to…"

I was afraid of him. He hasn't been with a woman for a few months now. But one night he just took advantage and kissed me, he touched me anytime he wanted to, and tonight I was going to leave with a mark on my neck, since that night he always tried to make me have sex with him.

I took a step back and I felt a wall behind me.

He put his arms at both sides of my head so I wouldn't run away.

"You wouldn't do it." I said, without looking him, apparently looking at my shoes was a better choice now.

"What did you say?" He asked, and put his finger on my chin and made me look at him.

"You wouldn't do it, you're not that kind of man."

And I was right; the only reason why he always do this to me at night it's because let him do it. It's hard to admit it, but I'm in love with him. I like the way he touches me, the way he looks at me…

But… he was my boss, and I had a boyfriend.

"You're right."

He smiled at me, like the old Tony and I smiled him back.

"Would that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That'll be all Miss Potts."

I went straight to the guest room and put on another shirt. I looked myself at the mirror and there it was…

On my neck it was Tony Stark's mark.

I touched the spot and it was going to be hard to hide.

I went straight to my car and I called Jason.

Straight to voicemail.

"Hi honey, you must be sleep by now, I'm sorry I hung up because I was in a online meeting with some people of Japan. I'm going to my apartment right now. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

And I turned on the engine.

The truth about my relationship with Jason is that I really like him, but it's just that. He's also rich and everything and he treats me really well, but, I'm not in love with him.

I haven't had sex with him either; in fact I haven't had sex with anyone in my life, but of course none of both they have to know this.

I was raised in a small town with a really conservative family, so it's not a weird thing that I've been saving myself for someone "special".

When I got to my apartment I went straight to my bed, I was so tired, I didn't want to change into my pajamas so, I just laid there in my bed thinking about the night that this kind of game started with Tony.

His voice, his lips, I was actually almost fantasizing about him.

I needed some sleep.

**Tony's pov.**

When she left I felt bad, I knew that it wouldn't happen tonight, but I couldn't help it. I imagined her in someone else's arms and I was getting mad.

I was about to sleep when Jarvis told me that I had a phone call.

I thought it was Pepper, because of the time, but apparently it was an unknown number, just for pure curiosity I answered.

"Do you remind me Mr. Stark?"

"Well, I don't know because I obviously can't see you smartass. Why don't you start with your name?"

"Oh, I don't have a name but my family does. Do you remember "The ten rings"?

This wasn't good. I tracked the call.

"it sounds familiar, and really pleasant. What do you want?"

"Revenge." The guy answered.

"Well that's pretty awesome; I guess you know where I live, so as you want."

The guy on the other line laughed.

"Do you think that we are silly Mr. Stark? We all know that you don't have anything of value for you at your home. There is only one thing that is your true weakness."

"And what is it? Please, instruct me, because I am not aware of what you are talking about."

"You'll notice. Tell me Mr. Stark did you already track this call?"

I looked at the screen and the call was being made from Pepper's apartment.

"Jarvis get the suit ready!"

"Right away Sir."

"I swear you bastards, if you touch her."

"It's too late Mr. Stark. We already have what we want, you'll hear from us again."

Then the guy hung up.

They had Pepper, they were going to die.

**It's only and introduction. So, what do you think? Should I continue? This history is not about the kidnapped of Pepper but that would be the point where everything turned serious. Jason will make his appearance on the next chapter. But it's all on your hands guys!**

**Review?**


	2. Warnings and videos

**Pepper's pov.**

I couldn't think well, I felt like if my head was about to explode. The last thing I remember is some guy breaking into my apartment and then... nothing. I tried to open my eyes but the pain was unbearable, my hands were tied behind my back and I was in some really uncomfortable place.

"Inhale Pepper... Relax." I told myself.

If I wanted to get answers I needed to be in all my senses. After a few minutes of trying to breathe correctly I started to feel a little bit fine. I tried to open my eyes again, this time slowly. When I finally made it, I realized that this wasn't exactly a place for women; I was in a cave with at least five men. Of course, they weren't paying attention to me. They had me in a lonely corner, while they were preparing a... camera?

Some of them were also chatting in a language that I couldn't understand and apparently some others, with guns and with their face covered, were waiting for someone, I guess.

I recognized one of the men waiting as the one who broke into my apartment. He realized that I was looking at him, but before he could say anything another man entered the cave. I supposed he was the leader, he asked something to the guy who kidnapped me and they both looked at me. I shivered. I was barefoot and still wearing the skirt for work and a simple white shirt, but something on the way they were looking at me made me feel _naked._

The "leader" came closer to me and in a matter of seconds we were face to face. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

Ugh, disgusting.

"So, you are the famous Miss Potts..." He said in a weird accent.

I didn't want to say anything; I wasn't going to say anything but...

"Does the cat eat your tongue? I ASKED YOU SOMETHING WHORE!"

The guy slapped me. He was drunk definitely. I kept looking at him in the eyes.

"Indeed, I am" I answered. Trying to not sound scared, which I was.

The guy smiled.

"Perfect." He said.

I couldn't stand it anymore, so I asked.

"What do you want from me?"

"From you? Nothing. Is your boss the one who has something to give us."

"Tony? But..."

The guy slapped me again.

"You better shut up, we need you to be very quiet and pretty right now! Come on! Get up!"

I didn't want to obey, but one of the men who were talking grabbed me by my arm and put me on a chair. Then, the camera start to record me and my kidnappers start to talk.

**Tony's pov.**

I was pissed of, who they think they were?! Taking my assistant that way, calling her my weakness. I wasn't weak, at all. They were obviously looking for revenge; this was going to end badly, for them.

The suit was ready, and I wanted desperately to find this guys and kill, all of them, the leader was going to suffer the most. I was imagining the worst.

When they kidnapped me, I was tortured, beaten up and well... I made my way out eventually, but I'm Tony Stark and I'm a guy. For a women like Pepper, being in a situation like that, could end up in disaster. Physically and mentally talking. They could kill her, and that was the best possibly scenario referring to this guys...

"Jarvis, access to the security cameras on Pepper's apartment"

"Right away sir."

In a matter of seconds the images of Pepper's apartment was on my screen. I went back to the moment of her kidnapping.

She was getting from job; she took off her shoes and went to bed immediately. I couldn't help but smile when she rolled up in her bed, and a lock of hair revealed the recent hickey. It was fascinating watching Pepper so peacefully on her own house, of course she didn't know about the cameras. After I revealed to the world that I was Iron Man, she was obviously going to need some extra protection, but she wouldn't like it, so I made some changes on my own.

My smile was gone once I saw the guy entering to the apartment, cowards, there was no way a woman like Pepper would defend herself from a guy like that.

He was really tall, and strong, I can tell by the way he just destroyed Pepper's door with a kick. When Pepper heard it she got up immediately, but it was too late, the guy approached her quickly and before she could move, he slapped her.

I was getting mad watching this, I couldn't stand it.

Pepper fell again on her bed and the guy grabbed her by her hair, and then threw her into a wall.

"Asshole!" I yelled.

Pepper was unconscious in a blink and the guy lifted her and put her on his shoulder, then he left. I hit my fist into the first wall so hard that I almost bleed from my knuckles... almost.

I called Rhodey.

"Man, what's up? It's almost 4:00 AM!" He said with a sleepy voice.

"Pepper was kidnapped." I said.

"What? When? Who?" I could tell he was getting up.

"Just a few hours ago, by the ten rings." I tried not to scream, I couldn't lose more time.

"I need you to locate these guys, use your database or something; I don't know how to locate them in the fucking desert!" I couldn't stop talking. "And you better hurry up! I'll kill these bastards as soon as we find them."

"Tony listen to me, I'll help you, but you got to trust me on this one, this guys aren't an easy target, if you go on them without any help... It's not going to end well."

"You're right Rhodey this is not going to end up well for them..."

"If you keep acting like this they could kill Pepper."

I was quiet. I didn't want to think about it.

"Tell me everything and we're going to work it out"

I started to describe very fucking single detail and wasting my time because Rhodey was right I needed the army for this one.

_**Four days later...**_

"Mr. Stark. Someone wishes to see you..."

"I'm not in the mood Heather, please tell them to go away..." I said behind my desk.

Who the hell was it?! Pepper has been missing for four days now and things without her were a mess in the office. Besides I couldn't sleep thinking about what those bastards were doing to her...

"I know Mr. Stark I already told Mr. Jason but he insists..."

"Don't worry Heather I can handle Mr. Stark..." Jason said as he entered my office without authorization and obviously ignoring my orders.

"You can go back to what you were doing Heather..." I told her and in a blink she was gone.

"What do you want Jason?" I asked.

"Take it easy Stark; I'm not here to fight." He said taking a seat right in front of me.

I hated this guy. He was as tall as me, he had black hair and green eyes, and he had his own company, which was an important rival for Stark Industries.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Have you heard anything about Pep?" He was talking with concern, but something was telling me that this guy wasn't sincere.

"No, I haven't. I thought you were moving influences to find her." I told him.

"I am, but as you must know it's not that easy." He said.

Yeah, I know. Those bastards were like invisible, it looked like earth swallowed them.

Even for the military was hard to find them.

"Do you miss her?" He asked.

I just looked at him, emotionless.

"I won't answer that." I said finally.

"Why's that?"

"Because is none of your damn business." I said.

He laughed sarcastically.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You know Tony, somehow, I was waiting for an answer like that, I mean, coming from you."

I ignored his comment.

"Do you miss her?" I asked him finally.

"Of course I do!" He said. "What kind of question is that?"

"You don't know her enough to act like that..." I said.

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting that I don't love Pepper?" He asked, really angry.

It was my turn to laugh.

"I'm not suggesting it; I know you don't love her."

He looked at me like if he was going to insult me.

"Why would you say that?"

"I've been with her for almost a decade, I've seen lots of guys after her, she dated some of them but nothing serious, and suddenly you appeared." I wasn't going to stop talking; I wanted to make clear for him that I didn't want him close. "Perfect look, millionaire and by coincidence my enemy in business matters. Don't you think is a little suspicious?"

"Go straight to the point Stark." He was getting serious; by his look I could tell he wasn't the same nice and kind guy.

Perfect. This is what I wanted, for him to show his true side.

"I don't trust your fucking smile; I know that you're not with Pepper because you love her."

"Can you prove it?" He asked with a creepy smile.

I kept quiet.

"That's what I thought" he said. "Well, it's been a pleasure Tony but I have to go, I must keep looking for _my_ girlfriend" he said emphasizing the word "my."

He stood up and walked towards the door, just when he was about to leave he turned around and said.

"Just a warning Tony... Pepper's my girlfriend and I wouldn't like to make her decide between her boss and me, so... This conversation never happened, okay?" He smiled and left.

This guy was definitely out of his mind, warning me? Who he thinks he is? I'm a lot more powerful than him. That's a fact.

I went straight home; I didn't have time for this kind of things.

"Mr. stark; you must see something." Jarvis said as a greeting I guess.

"I'm sorry Jarvis but I do not wish to talk right now."

"Mr. stark, I must insist, it's about Ms. Potts…"

"Show me."

Jarvis turned on the screen and there it was, Pepper in a chair surrounded by lots of men with guns.

"Where did you get this Jarvis?"

"It was sent as a video by an anonymous account."

"Did you track it?"

"I haven't."

"Play it and track it right away." I said.

"_Mr. tony Stark, as you can see your pretty, little assistant is here with us…"_

The leader as I supposed was talking, while other guy was pointing a gun to Pepper's head. Pepper, was barefoot, her hair was a mess and her shirt was really dirty, her skirt, the one that made her legs look hottest all the time, was also a mess. God, she was gorgeous, I couldn't wait to take her back.

"_As you can see, we haven't done anything to her…" _The leader continued talking but I knew he was lying, Pepper's left cheek was really red, they probably slapped her, more than once.

I was only getting angrier with every piece of this fucking video.

"_We are planning to continue taking care of her, I think that you want her back, so there's a little price for that…"_

Pepper was curious, I could see it on her face, they obviously didn't told her anything, and she was just as anxious as me.

"_We need you to build at least three iron man suits for us, with weapons and you must deliver them yourself, you can contact us tracking this account, of course you must not forget that this girl live is on your hands… we'll be waiting for your answer."_

I thought that the video was going to end, but before I knew Pepper was talking…

"_Don't you dare to do it Tony Stark! If you put your suits in the hands of this bastards I swear…!"_

They didn't let her finish, a guy beat her on the back side of the neck and she was unconscious in a matter of seconds… Crap! I wanted to kill all of them!

Then the video stopped.

"Have you already tracked the account Jarvis?!"

"Indeed sir."

"You must call Rhodey, we'll attack this guy tomorrow, this is not going to end this way!"

**Pepper's pov.**

I was having lots of trouble sleeping, not only because I was afraid of what they could do to me… I was really hungry.

The bring me food every time, but I refuse to eat anything that comes from them, I just keep drinking water because I was not planning to die of dehydration, I was kept prisoner in a small room with only a bed, no windows and a dusty floor. One guy tried to rape me just two days ago, but the leader stopped him claiming that if he tried to do it again he would kill him; they needed me at my best so Tony wouldn't do anything to them.

At least that was what I understood.

I was about to fall sleep, but then a guy entered the room and told me…

"Hey sweetie, your beloved boss just called us, he won't collaborate with us… but it's not official yet, so you better be prepared, because if he's not interested in having you back, you'll be our doll and we'll have lots of fun together… if you know what I mean." He said with a perverted smile and then he left.

I was scared, but relief at the same time. I knew Tony wouldn't let so powerful weapons in hands of these men. I was getting dizzy so I just tried to sleep.

**Jason's pov.**

"Did you make it?"

"Yes boss, apparently everything's going according to the plan."

Awesome.

"Does he locate her?"

"We're not sure about it…"

"Well, let me know once you get the package… I want to know all the details."

"Yes boss."

_**To be continued…**_

**Sooooooo…. Let me tell you, I'm not completely happy with this chapter, and I must apologize for updating so late, but I had lots of things to do because of school, but it's almost over.**

**Let me know what you think… should I continue or not?**

**I love you guys, your reviews always make my days(k)!**

**Ps. I'm a Latin girl, so English is not my language, so I apologize if you find some mistakes. Take care!**

**Review? **


End file.
